Blast from the Past
by clarefisher
Summary: Troy left Gabriella before college so he wasn't held down with a relationship. Its been 5 years and he meets her at a club where she works to find shes now all grown up. TROYELLA , some chaylor and zekepay TWO-SHOT
1. we meet again

**A Blast from the past**

_flashback_

_'hey gabs' 18 year old Troy approached his girlfriend of nearly 4 years at a graduation party_

_'hey babe, I haven't seen much of you all night' she leaned up to kiss him but he pulled back 'whats wrong'_

_'can we talk outside' he said _

_'sure' they both walked outside and sat on a bench while the wild party continued inside._

_'look Iv had the best 4 years of my life so far with you' gabby grinned ' and now were moving onto different schools, your going to Duke while im going to UCLA , now we both love each other a lot, but can our love survive the pressure of being apart'_

_'what are you saying Troy' gabby asked tears coming to her eyes_

_' basically I think we should break up, I know that I want to explore the world and I don't want to be tied down with a relationship when I leave'_

_'TIED DOWN'_

_'come on Gabby I know both you and me wouldn't mind seeing other people, and sure until I leave we can have a thing and still do stuff together but that would be it' Troy said grinning_

_'YOU ARE THE BIGGEST ASS WHOLE ON THE PLANET, YOU THINK YOU CAN BREAK UP WITH ME BECAUSE YOU WANT TO GO AWAY AND SLEEP WITH DIFFERENT PEOPLE, AND THEN SAY TO ME WELL WE CAN STILL HAVE SEX UNTIL I LEAVE! YOU ARE SUCH A JERK' gabby stormed out the house crying that was the last time she saw Troy for 5 years, and a good way to remember him drunk, horny and an ass whole._

* * *

**5 YEARS LATER- with gabby**

23 year old Gabriella Montez walked into the club where she worked as a waitress and a singer, the club was one of the most popular in LA, and even though she had only worked there or 3 weeks, everyone loved her. Over the years Gabriella had changed, for the good, she was taller but still slightly shorter than most men, her breasts were bigger and her stomach was completely flat showing a hint of muscle from all the sport and dancing she did.

'hey Lexie, hows it going' Gabby smiled walking behind the bar taking off her coat

'heya not bad, Jake came home last night, so we had a bit of fun' she giggled, Jake was Lexie's boyfriend and also Gabby's dance partner at the club, once every night a salsa song would be played where Gabby and Jake danced, Lexie didn't have a problem because she new they were like brother and sister and the thought of the two dating made them feel sick

'phew that means I don't have to dance with the fill in, he is such a perv' they both laughed

' so are you singing tonight' Lexie asked while cleaning the bar

'Yeah when am I not singing, mack (the owner) says it attracts the male customers' Gabby sighed

' I know he already has got us wearing tight outfits what next pole dancing' she frowned

'you no thats not bad idea Lexie' mack said placing his arms around the girls

'NO ' they both said Mack laughed

' you know I wouldn't do that wouldn't want to upset my best girls' he said and walked off

' ok I have to get changed for tonight, I bought it yesterday' gabby smiled

' ooh show me later, you have the boys drooling which means lots of tops which means, your buying me a drink' both girls laughed. Gabby went and got changed, she was wearing a black boob tube top, that raised just above her low dark blue jeans which were tucked into black leather high healed boots. The outfit showed off all her curves, and she let her hair down basically she looked hot, any boy would find it hard to resist. She walked out to the bar and helped Lexie and the other girls.

* * *

**5 YEARS LATER- with Troy**

Troy woke up in an empty bed, the 24 year old Laker star had done well, he was now the captain of the Lakers and played with Chad, living in one of his 6 homes. LA was by far his favorite house, it was a pent house on the top floor with 7 bedrooms, two pools and amazing view of the city. It was getting late he had woken up from a mid day sleep after a hard practice session and tonight him and the gang were going out clubbing. The gang was nearly the same as high school, Chad married Taylor, she worked part time lawyer. Zeke and Sharpay were engaged Zeke now had his own TV show which Sharpay helped to direct, Kelsi and Jason were also engaged Kelsi still writing music for some big labels and Jason was into acting surprisingly. Ryan had left to go onto Broadway but he still kept in touch. A new member was Justin who played basketball with Troy and Chad, who most girls drooled over. There was one space that hadn't been filled which was Gabriella's, the gang didn't talk to Troy when he broke up with her for weeks but then gave in knowing that he would one day regret it if he didn't already, no one had heard from her since high school, and everyone missed her.

Troy sighed and sat up getting ready for tonight, being a Laker had his advantages he was an idol of the owner of one of the biggest clubs in town and was going there tonight for free. He got up and got changed calling for a limo and going to pick up the gang. They arrived at the club Troy, Chad and Justin were surrounded by fans and the paparazzi

_' Troy why are you here'_

_' are you meeting someone'_

_'Chad got a new hair cut?'_

_'I want to lick you Troy'_

They all just smiled and made there way in, when the arrived they found hundreds of people all moving to some techno music, Troy saw Mack the owner who greeted them and led them to a private table,

'so Troy you like the club' asked Mack, Troy scanned the club neon lights reflecting off surfaces.

' yeah its like this place is alive' mack smile

' you haven't seen the best bit yet, wait until you meet my girls' Troy looked at him questioningly as did the gang apart from Chad and Taylor who were too busy sharing tongues, then the music stopped and a loud voice echoed

'Hey everyone you having a good time?' people cheered' ok well its time for me to introduce to you the lovely ladies of MJ (the clubs name)' most of the guys cheered, Troy looked up to see some girls stand on the bar being introduced 'Amanda, Grace, Cat , Louise...' Mack looked at Troy

' The next two are my stars watch'

'LEXIE' and girl with blond hair stood up on the bar to receive the most cheers, ' AND NOW EVERYONES FAVORITE ALL TIME SINGER AND DANCER GIVE IT UP FOR MISS GABRIELLA MONTEZ' Screams filled the air as a brunette stood up waved at the audience before grabbing a mike while the other girls stepped down and started to sing

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive. _

The whole gang looked up in shock there was Gabriella, the girl they knew 5 years ago, the sweet shy girl who never went crazy, standing up on a bar wearing revealing clothes not to make her look slutty, sining without a care in the world. Troys mind suddenly filled with regret, he just stared at her moving her body to the music , she was so hot now grown up, why the hell would he have dumped her all those years ago.

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life. _

By now the whole club was jumping up and down to the music screaming. The gang just stared and smiled, Gabby looked like she was having the time of her life. Then as the chorus came around another girl stood up the blond one called Lexie and they began to dance together grinding against each other driving the men insane, they both just laughed.

' those two bring me good money and there not bad people, not like some of the girls in here who get with every chance they can get' Mack said as he watched Troy just stare.

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life. _

The song ended Gabriella laughed thanked the crowed jump down from the bar and began to serve drinks.

'is there a chance we can speak to her sometime, gabby that it' Chad spoke up 'its just we knew her from high school'

'sure!, why didn't you say, Danny go get Ella say I need to talk to her' Danny said yes and walked away to get Gabriella.

' I didn't know you knew her, damn that girl is fine' Justin said everyones head in the gang turned to Troy, he felt his fist clench together in anger, and wanted to punch Justin to teach him a lesson that he wouldn't forget.

' you want a dance with her? I'm sure she wouldn't mind, great dancer' Mack said oblivious to Troy staring at him

'yeah sure that would be awesome' grinned Justin, everyones heads turned as they saw and older Gabriella walking towards them smiling

' Hey mack what do you...HOLY CRAP' she said suddenly the girls got up and hugged her all laughing

'OMG GABZ you look amazing when did you grow up' sharpay said and Gabby laughed

' thanks Shar you look great too' Gabby was then nearly thrown to the floor by a big curly mess of hair

'HEY Chadster how have you been seen you on the news Mr big shot' she laughed when he released her

' how did you know it was me' he grinned

' who else has groovy hair like you'

'too true' everyone said hello to Gabby , then her eyes landed on Troy her heart started to speed up. Then Gabby did something that shocked them all, greet him.

Gabby's POV

OMG argh I thought I would never have to see him again the ass whole, oh crap what do I do, ermm slap him no don't be stupid Gabz, show him whats hees missed all these years and the pain he put me through

No ones POV

'hey Troy how have you been' he just stood there in shock what reaction was that, no hug or slap that he deserved

' erm yeah im good you look great' she just smiled. Justin then made himself noticed

' Hey im Justin friend of these loones, play for the lakers as well' he put his hand out which Gabby took and he kissed it. Troy turned red with fury, who the hell does he think he is!

' Ella I said you would dance with this young man' Mack said Gabby sighed inwardly but to annoy Troy just smiled and said

'my pleasure ' and she took his hand and backed there way to the dance floor and began to grind to gimme more by Brittany spears (don't own). The rest watched in shock what happened to the shy girl they knew that was now grinding on a man she didn't even know. The boys watched in anger as one of there supposed friends began to feel up there little sister, dropping his hand lower and lower grabbing her thigh,they danced for a while and just as he was about to make a move, Gabby stepped away much to the boy's relief

' I have to go now but il see you around' she began to walk away but he grabbed her hand

' can I have your number?' out of the corner of her eye she could see Troy eying her anger flowing through him

'sure you got a pen' Justin took a pen out in surprise and gave it to her, she then wrote her number on the side of his cheek much to his pleasure of his body pressed against her, kissed his jaw and then walked off with a smirk in her eyes, that Justin was not the only boy watching her. She was right two blue eyes followed her until he couldn't see her, then leaned back in anger as he watched just appear with a smirk on his face.

' that was awesome damn that girls hot, but I cant see the number' he began to turn his head like a dog chasing its tale while everyone laughed, trust Gabby to not do things easily

' is that a 3...no a six come on ...one of you help me ' he laughed. Troy sighed and under is breath recited the number he knew from all those years ago

'158462905' He sighed again and looked to his left where he saw Shar with one eye brow raised, knowing the secret that both Troy and Gabby kept all those years, they were both still in love

* * *

**This is my new story a preview, should i continue or focus on my other story 'who are you really'**

clare x

.


	2. famous 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**AN: sorry for the wait, but reviews on my other story are down so I have decided to stop I for a while and carry on this story, ENJOY and review please**

* * *

'' come on troy, hurry my hairs getting wet, trrroooooyyy'' Sharpay moaned as she dragged Troy down the busy streets of LA towards the club MJ even though they were both there last night

'' Shar you said we had to walk other wise people would notice us in the car, its your fault your hairs getting...hey wait its not raining it cant be getting wet'' Troy groaned as the blond tried to drag him down the streets while he looked up in the sky for rain

''I now that but with all this pollution you don't know whats in the air'' she said grabbing the air and trying the sniff it and inspect it Troy just laughed and shook his head at his blond friend

'' what are we doing anyway this is so pointless she still hates me'' Troy sighed

'' HAH that's what you think when really shes just hiding it from you because she doesn't want to get hurt like you did some 5 years ago like that time on the OC when ...'' Troy put his hand over her mouth to stop her talking

' Shar one your babbling, and two I don't watch the OC'' he said with a sigh

'' YOU don't watch the OC?? omigosh its so cut you have no idea well the first season was but the second season I don't know all the mushy moments which we girls love, and maybe some guys but there probably gay not that only gay guys watch the OC, omigosh you watch it don't you Im sorry Troy I mean I know your not gay, actually that would explain A LOT with the whole gabby thing and why you left her and also she...'' she said all in one breath Troy put his hand over her mouth again

'' Shar your doing it again, and like I said I don't watch the OC and I'm not gay'' he said trying to get through to Sharpay was hopeless

'' ohh yeaaahh so you did, anway hurry up lover boy we need to hurry, hey what happened to Chad he was here a second ago?'' she turned around looking for Chad

'' oh he saw a doughnut stall a couple of blocks back but you were to busy telling me how the pollution in the air was effecting your 'blond' hair, which by the way'' he said smirking then whispered '' I know you die every other week'' Sharpay stopped

'' you ever tell anyone Bolton and I swear everyone I know on facebook and my space will know how you nearly made out with a man at Zeke's stag night'' Troys eyes widend and his mouth dropped he pointed a finger at Sharpay

'' HEY I WAS VERY DRUNK , and for my defence he was a very pritty man'' Sharpay giggled

'' whatever you nearly kissed a guy'' Troy lowered his head and groaned they then saw Chad jump up to them

'' hey best-est buds, are you talking about how Troy kissed a guy ?'' Sharpay laughed while Troy shouted

'' NEARLY, NEARLY KISSED A GUY NEARLY!!'' the other two just burst out laughing, they saw the entrance to the club ahead

'' so we ready to get the forth person of our famous 4, that we lost so long ago?'' Chad asked as they all sighed at the memory, during high school Troy Gabby Chad and Shar were the best of friends, even though Taylor Zeke Jason and the other were all good friends, it was known that the famous 4 as they were called were the best of friends, even though they all had slightly different interests, Troy loved his basketball, and Gabby , while Chad was into all sports, Sharpay was the drama queen, while Gabby was into her education, but mostly Troy. They practically ruled the school.

Shar dragged Troy with the help of Chad who was pushing him from behind giving other people a weird sight to see, into the club, when they entered they saw a mass of red everywhere, the took up seats by the bar near a dancing stage where two people were dancing to salsa music, which was unusual for a club in LA, but other couples on the lower floor enjoyed it.

''Hey isn't that Gabz?'' Chad asked the all squinted to see who it was, Gabby was dancing with a man around there age maybe older with very short hair who was wearing all black accept for a red tie while Gabby was in a red halter neck dress that reached halfway down her thigh her hair was tied back in a high ponytail with red strapped heals. The were doing a dance routine that was amazing everyone watched in amazement, sure there was 2 guys on a stag night trying to do what they were doing with each other, and failing miserably

'' wow they look good'' was all Troy could say feeling a little bit jelous and hopeless that his beautiful ex was now in the arms of a good looking guy doing a dramatic salasa dance with.

'' don't be jealous Troy, there not together'' Sharpay said him and Chad looked at her

'' what how can you tell that from here'' Sharpay sighed she hated being the only girl with the two stupid boys, well men but they acted like boys in her defence, she pulled out her camera, and took a picture of the two as they finished and were bowing with there arms linked in the air, he leaned over to show the two while zooming it on there hands

'' well shes not wearing a wedding ring while he is, and if they were married they would BOTH wear a ring, not one does and the other doesn't, and if you look over there'' she pointed to a girl with black hair clapping '' she is wearing a matching ring obviously that's his wife'' the boys looked at her in shock, Chad was the first to speak up

'' you should seroiusly become like james bond with all these like hidden things you know about people'' Chad started to get eccited '' HEY I could be your partner and we could work as a team I would punch all the guys while you would do all the mathy stuff''

'' One, mathy isn't even a word, two you wouldn't know what to do and probably give our cover away if they bribed you with food, three you don't look good in black''

'' why would I have to look good in black?'' Chad said confused

'' all the top spies wear it, duh!, hey wheres Troy?'' they both looked around trying to find Troy who had disappeared as soon as Chad started to talk about spies, he had made his way over towards the end of the bar where Gabby was drinking some water by herself, trying to ignore all the men brush up against her as they walked past, but she was sure they didn't need to walk past her 6 times in 10 minutes to go and look at a picture on the wall. Troy breathed in a deep sigh flipped his hair to the side and walked towards her

'' hey'' he said in a quiet voice she turned around and smiled

'' oh hey Troy what brings you here'' she said patting the seat next to her _ well at least shes nice _ Troy thought

'' well our two dumb friends wanted to come back and force me to talk to you'' she laughed

'' so you didn't want to talk to me? '' she said flirting a little

'' would you want me to talk to you?'' Troy answered in the same tone _always a flirt he thought_

'' il let you know'' she smirked sipping her water again _and allways a tease_ he laughed

'' anyway I wanted to apologise I never did see you the day after, all those years ago I tried to find you the next morning but you had left, I tried to call but you change your...'' he was cut off by Gabby placing a finger on his lips giggling

'' you never change Troy still babbling, I know Troy , yes I was hurt but I should have stayed if anything were both to blame, I should have remembered that you were drunk, but we were both only 18 with our head in the clouds, not knowing what was going on, sometimes I still feel like that'' she sighed

'' do you still feel anything else from high school?'' he looked down at her lifting her head by her chin with his finger

'' yes'' she croaked '' do you'' he smiled

'' never felt anything else'' they both leaned in and touched each others lips closing there eyes and blocking out the sound through the club he swung her chair around pulling her onto his lap letting her sit side way, her rapping her arms around his neck bringing him into her, one of his hands was on the back of her head and the other on her legs holding onto her as if he never wanted to let go, he felt a tear run down her face and onto his, he pulled away but there noses are still touching

''hey hey whats round im sorry, its just I missed you'' he said in a whisper

'' no its not that im just so happy, I missed you so much words cant describe, I love you'' she laughed and he laughed with her, there noses grazing up and down each other

'' and I love you too, im the most stupid boy to ever let you go''

'' but your the most amazing man to come back'' he grinned as they connected there lips

* * *

**Meanwhile with Chad and Sharpay**

They were looking down on the couple from a indoor balcony inside the club looking down on the two who were kissing

''aww they are so uberly cute'' Sharpay squealed clapping her hands together

'' BOOYAH go on my boy, im so proud'' Chad shouted pushing his fist into the air

'' Chad hees not your son?'' Sharpay said

'' erm its like an expression the English use''

'' oh ok then GO ON MY BOY'' she shouted

''no no no sharpay you cant do it, I on the other hand cant get away with it, I think its the afro'' they both laughed

'' ok well Chad its your time to shine go downstairs and do your thing''

'' what thing?'' he said confused like a lost puppy

'' interrupt them silly I was turn up the dance floor, and for that I need my gal pal''

'' seriously gal pal? Is this the 80's cus im not wearing a white suit''

'' oh shut up Chad just go downstairs'' they both walked downstairs and Chad went over to the pair who were still smiling kissing each other lightly then pulling away and kissing again

'' YO TROY LETS GO'' Troy sighed

'' Thanks Chad ruin the moment and all, its like high school all over again'' they all laughed Gabby got up and greeted the other two, before the girls pulled the boys onto the dance floor, the four began to dance like they used to in high school, having a laugh, they were all in a line Troy then Gabby then Sharpay then Chad, all moving to the music, none of them minded even though Chad and Shar had Boy friends and Girlfriends they four were still comfortable dancing with each other.

Every so often Gabby would turn a peck Troy on the lips, letting him know she was going no where.

By the time they left the club the sun had began to rise and non of the four were tired all on a high that the group was no rejoined

'' well I better go you guys, get some sleep but im not tired, il get bags other wise'' Sharpay said

'' yeah'' Gabby said sadly

'' unless you guys want to get some coffee?'' they all looked at each other and agreed walking down the street arms linked laughing like it was high school

'' AND THE FAMOUS FOUR ARE BACK!'' Chad shouted making the other 3 laugh and passers by to smile at the friends

* * *

**AN- thanks I know its on the short side but tell me what you think, shall I continue, is it good, or is it well...Crap I need to know I feel like I have no feedback on my other story sometimes just comments telling me to update **

**THANKS AGAIN x**

**xclare**


End file.
